1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates generally to a system and method by which human beings or human organizations seek out, match up or otherwise select other human beings or human organizations on the basis of personal or social characteristics, such as in an employment service or a dating service, with the assistance of automatic information systems.
More particularly, the current invention pertains to a system and method whereby humans or human organizations may be sought out, matched up and/or selected through a series of steps that are managed automatically with little or no human intervention. As part of the system and method, a scoring and ranking technology is described which may be used in such an automatic process or may be used on its own. Methods of communication and response which are suitable for use in such an automatic process, or for use on their own, are described. Optional human intervention during the process may occur. The field of the current embodiment also relates to the software used to carry out the foregoing as well as associated business and compensation methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
The foregoing related applications describe certain background aspects and problems associated with current systems and methods that may pertain to the current invention. The reader is referenced to this information in addition to the following background information.
Hereinafter, the term “human entity” generally refers to one or more human beings or organizations comprising humans. The term “human shopping” generally refers to the process of seeking out, matching up and/or selection of human entities. The term “manage” is also used herein and generally refers to the sequencing, coordinating, tracking and reporting on of various aspects of the system and method of the current invention.